


April

by andromedablacc (TheLittleGreenTypewriter)



Series: A Year of One Shots [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-12-22 15:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleGreenTypewriter/pseuds/andromedablacc
Summary: Sirius can't decide what to wear, to his wedding. Everyone else just wants it over with.





	April

On April the 24th, Regulus rapped his knuckles on the door to his brother’s hotel room three times, and waited. Bleeding through the cracks between the door and the frame came the sound of relaxed laughter along with a shout of, “Come in!”

As he entered the room the sight before him had him blinking, entirely unimpressed. Utterly naked, drinking champagne and eating fat strawberries whose juice stain their chins, sat his brother and his fiancé, both grinning, completely unabashed. Sirius took a huge bite from the strawberry he was holding and James raised a dark eyebrow, smirking.

“Yes Regulus?” James asked as Sirius said, around his mouthful of strawberry;  
“Why are you even dressed yet?”  
“Narcissa insists her invitation states that the wedding starts at seven-” is all he gets to reply without his brother and brother-in-law-to-be and interrupting.  
“It said it starts three.”  
“It definitely did; I checked.”  
“And Lucius doesn’t finish until five,” he continued on as if they hadn’t spoken, “I’m going to get her.”  
The naked men rolled their eyes, still muttering to each other about timings on wedding invitations and how some cousins just don’t really want to come. Regulus left without saying goodbye, only shouted over his shoulder, “And do make sure you’re dressed before she arrives.”

He ignored the sniggering and mocking shouts of, “Yes, mother,” and apparated away.

* * *

 When Lily arrived an hour later, they weren’t dressed, but the champagne and strawberries were gone, and James had showered.

“Oh!” she cried out in surprise as she entered the room, greeted with the sight of Sirius bare bar his boxers standing before his wardrobe. James appeared a moment later, a towel slung rather hastily looking around his hips whilst he scrubbed a hand through his permanently messy hair.

“Good morning Lily,” said James when it was apparent Sirius was too engrossed with the contents of his colossal wardrobe to notice the appearance of their friend. “What brings you here?”

“I thought I’d come and make sure you were both okay…” she said, trailing off as she watched Sirius reach out and pull a set of robes from his wardrobe, examining them carefully before dropping them on the floor and reaching for another set.

“Of course we are,” said James, apparently ignoring his fiancé’s destruction of his robes and smiling at her in that charming way of his, “Why wouldn’t we be?” He moved forward, waving his wandless hand at the growing pile of discarded clothes on the floor, all smoothing out neatly and slotting themselves back into the wardrobe.  He winked when Lily raised her eyebrows at him.  
“Andromeda taught me, knew it would come in handy one day.”

At the mention of his favourite cousin, Sirius finally turned to look at his friend. He smiled in greeting, but his eyes quickly turned to his soon to be husband, appreciation glittering darkly in them.

Lily slid from the room as Sirius took a predatory step towards James.

* * *

 Remus knocked loudly and repeatedly, refusing to enter the room despite various calls to do so, until James opened the door, looking rather harassed but beautiful in soft golden robes.

“I told you just to come in Moony,” he said, turning his back on his best friend and striding back into the room. Remus didn’t move.

“Is Padfoot dressed?” he asked, obviously hoping for an affirmative answer.

James turned to look at him over his shoulder, a look of mild panic in his eyes. “Partially.”

That, Remus thought, would have to do, and he entered the room. Indeed, Sirius had progressed to wearing both boxers and a slim fitting undershirt, but still, as Lily had informed Remus he had been previously, stood facing his wardrobe. The bed too was unmade, and an empty bottle of champagne lay sideways on the floor.

“Sirius, you’ve been at this for hours,” Remus commented, understanding the concerned look in James’s eyes. Sirius only waved his hand at him, not bothering to look over.  
“We got distracted.” He pulled from the wardrobe two sets of astonishingly beautiful robes. One pair matched James’s though with a black trim on all sides. The others were a coal black, velvety looking, embroidered with dark gold thread. They were both stunning. Remus said so when Sirius asked him what he thought.

“That’s not helpful Moony,” Sirius snapped back, dropping both sets of robes to the floor, and brining out an equally lovely dark grey set.

“He’s been doing this all day hasn’t he?”  
James shrugged slightly. “Pretty much.”  
“It’s going to be a naked wedding.”

* * *

 When Regulus returned with Narcissa at exactly two o’clock, James had regressed to only wearing his under clothes, and Sirius was dressing in dark purple robes that, though beautiful, made him look slightly like a muggle magician. Narcissa, without preamble, told him so.

Sirius ignored the comment. “Narcissa!” he cried, approaching his cousin and throwing his arms out to greet her. She took a step back, her upper lip curling in an impressive sneer, an expression she’d learned from her husband.

“You smell like sex.” Sirius grinned rather sheepishly at her. “And you can’t possibly wear purple, gold is traditional.”

“What, exactly, were you expecting to be traditional about this wedding?” James asked, arms crossed across his chest, sarcasm dripping from his tone.

“And gold does look best with red, Cissy,” Sirius added, reproachful.

Narcissa only rolled her eyes so hard they looked like they might fall out of her head and said, “Then wear the black,” before she strode from the room without a backwards glance.

“Why did we invite her?” Regulus heard James hiss into Sirius’s ear, himself pulling back on his gold robes.

“Do wear the black,” Regulus said, and followed his cousin.

* * *

 In the end, the wedding was as glorious and gorgeous as anyone could have expected. James wore the gold robes, and Sirius wore a set of plain black ones he’d pulled out of nowhere. Regulus couldn’t say he really noticed though, what with the pair of them grinning at each other the whole time. As they said their vows, Remus slipped his hand into his, and murmured in his ear;

“We should get married too.”

And then Regulus grinned for the rest of the day too.


End file.
